


狐狸是天生的骗爱高手by皮皮

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	狐狸是天生的骗爱高手by皮皮

“仁俊，好了吗？”  
“啊，马上来。”

黄仁俊褪下大腿上的蕾丝束边，他大腿根部的肤色很白，黑色蕾丝从光洁的肌肤上擦过的画面，因为他缓慢的动作变得莫名暧昧了起来。

他原本以为自己会讨厌这样女性化的装扮，但当当他站在镜子前，被社团的男男女女围绕着夸赞的时候，居然生出了些飘飘然的骄傲感。他挑眉打量着全身镜里的自己，贴身黑色女仆装的裙摆开叉到了腿根，原本应该是情色渲染到媚俗的模样，却因他娇小的骨架和平坦的胸部，莫名勾勒出一丝清纯的娇憨。

“你要是女孩，我会爱上你吧。”搬桌子的学长经过，没头没脑地冒出这么一句。

黄仁俊侧头笑了笑，杏眼里盛满笑意，却什么都没有回答。

他提了提裙子，缓缓向门外走去。也许是穿上裙子的关系，他不自觉地放慢脚步，就好像真成了漫画里摇着尾巴的猫耳女仆，裙摆摆动的幅度都透露着本不应该附加在一个少年身上的俏媚。

黄仁俊拨开教室外做装饰的流苏门帘，并不意外里面里面已经坐满了人。毕竟以优等教育闻名，实际刻板守旧的A高，居然允许学生搞女仆咖啡厅这样听上去就人有绯色幻想的校园祭活动，就算是凑热闹，被压抑久了的高中生们也愿意往这儿挤。

黄仁俊知道此刻有许多人的注意力都放在他身上，他甚至能听见窃窃私语声，有人在问旁边的人，那个漂亮女孩叫什么名字，来自几年几班。只是这些都是他并不在意的，他扫视了一圈，好在，他在教室的一角发现了那个人。

李马克从他进门开始，就开始直勾勾地盯着他看。黄仁俊知道他是在不满自己的裙子太短了，可李马克吃醋的样子又过于有趣，皱眉不语的同时，眼睛却还无法从他身上移开，简直可爱到让黄仁俊无法不生出些作弄他的心思。

黄仁俊接过茶壶，一手不经意般地撩高裙袍，在场的其他男性顿时瞪大眼睛，分分无意识的跟随着那片明媚春光移动着眼球。理所当然的，李马克的脸色也越来越阴沉。

黄仁俊不敢做得太过分，他来到李马克的面前，低着头脸颊绯红，一副纯真可爱的模样问道，“你需要点些什么吗，这位客人。”

他说完最后一个字的尾音时，牙齿轻轻在唇瓣上摩擦而过。  
李马克曾经说过，仁俊的唇形丰满得最适合与他接吻了。

果不其然，李马克此刻连面上的镇定都无法装下去了。这位以冷漠帅气的Rap出名的swag学长，此刻沉着脸，一字一句的开口，“你们这儿可以申请陪同外出吧。”

黄仁俊一愣，脸颊很快就烧红了一片。少年水盈盈的杏眼里泛着怯意，仿佛被这样莫名的要求惊着了一样。倒真是一派清纯可人的模样。

“可以，但我很贵哦。”他背对着众人，用唇形笑着对李马克说道。

靠，现在是钱的问题吗。

“多少都可以，哥哥现在只想操死你。”

 

李马克把怀中的人抱到桌子上，反手就将身后的门锁上了。这儿是学校角落的废弃教室，平时就鲜少有人光临，此刻大家都忙着庆祝校庆，这处偏静的地方更是为这两个青春期的少年提供了绝妙的隐蔽地点。

黄仁俊的裙摆被撩高至臀部，肌肤也因为情热而烧红了一片，整个人都粉嫩到令人怜爱。他此刻的眼睛里，正湿润可怜地印着李马克，“马克哥……”他小声地呢喃着，被白丝包裹着的小腿小心地磨蹭着李马克的长裤。

小狐狸总是那么聪明，知道在什么时候摆出什么姿态，最能讨好发怒的小狮子。

可惜这次的李马克，显然没有被这样狡猾的示弱糊弄过去。他将黄仁俊重新抱进怀中，一手托着小男孩丰腴的臀部，“啪”。他的手掌拍在上面，虽然他没有用多大的力气，上面还是留下了一个发红的印迹。

黄仁俊呜咽着扯着哥哥的衣摆，提高臀部似乎想要躲开这羞耻的惩罚，却听见李马克在他发顶上轻笑了一声，“啪”，又挨打了。黄仁俊的眼眶彻底红了，他并不觉得疼，只是李马克的手法过于暧昧，手掌拂过的地方烧起的温度足够叫他颤抖，他挣扎着要躲避，可他那可怜的性器居然颤颤巍巍的站了起来，似乎有意要彰显主人的淫荡。

“这么舒服吗？”李马克的手掌缓缓往下移去，开始暧昧的揉捏起了男孩的白皙大腿。小狐狸颤抖着想躲开，反而被他抓住了性器，恶劣地搓动揉弄了起来。

“哥哥，我错了……”黄仁俊这时候总是很乖，会配合地撩起裙摆，把里面的蕾丝内裤露出来。李马克是真的没想到，他的小狐狸居然会这么彻底地换上女装，一下子差点连眼睛都红了，“不难受吗？嗯？”其实光看也知道，蕾丝材质的女士内裤勒着男孩的性器，从那顶起来的一小块濡湿的布料，就不能想象到底下藏着的是怎么样的美景。

果然，他才刚解开侧边的蝴蝶结，黄仁俊就侧过来讨好的吻他。“谢谢哥哥。”小狐狸的声音很软，几乎要软进小狮子的心里，把刚才的所有怒意，都轻易地化成一滩温柔春水。

男孩的杏眼一弯，在昏暗的教室里，仿佛有星光从里面流出来。“马克哥对我最好了。”

不知怎么就吻了起来，一开始还算是缠绵，两个少年不知疲倦地玩着舌与舌的游戏。渐渐的，灼烧的气氛越来越燥热，炙热湿润的鼻息交错之间，黄仁俊颤颤巍巍地伸手，将上衣后摆的一角放入李马克的手心。“哥哥帮我脱掉，好不好？”

李马克比任何人都愿意接下这个活。他甚至怀疑黄仁俊的那个女社长是照情趣内衣买的款式，不然怎么才刚扯开绳子，黄仁俊娇弱的胸膛就毫无遮挡的出现在他的眼前。他急红了眼，捏住那一点的红樱，小小的很快就在他指尖硬立了起来。

黄仁俊没有拒绝，反而展开身子，将自己往李马克的怀中送。征服欲得到了彻底满足的小狮子，一手勾着黄仁俊的下巴，细细碎碎地亲吻描摹着他的脸庞。小狐狸也主动地勾着脖子要回吻他，只是没过多久，就在一波一波的热浪里被情欲打败，软倒在了李马克的怀中。

“还要，左边也要哥哥摸……”没了力气，黄仁俊还能勾着男友的领带撒娇。还真是一只贪心的小狐狸。

李马克早就宠他宠得没有脾气了，此刻恨不得把心脏摘下来献给他。他耐心的爱抚着小狐狸身上的每一处敏感带，“宝宝，你也亲亲哥哥好不好？”他低头就刚好看见了黄仁俊泛着水光的上唇，正诱惑他一般地鼓成一个丰满的弧度。

“好～”小狐狸很乖地撑起身子，眼睛亮亮地解开了李马克的扣子。他们学校的校服是衬衫式，李马克原本对此并无意见，此刻却因为小男友解扣子的速度难得对一件衣服生出急躁的不耐感。

不过李马克并不傻，他很快就感觉到了黄仁俊的故意。他无可奈何地低头去亲他的小男孩，小男孩此刻却很乖巧的模样，红着脸缩着脖子小心地接受着他的亲吻。“哥哥，我亲亲你了。”他说着，在李马克的喉结上虔诚地舔舐亲吻着。

还真是清晰地知道怎么撩拨身上的男人啊。

李马克将他抱了起来，压在书桌上。他怕黄仁俊嫌桌子上落得厚厚灰尘，特意把外套脱下来铺在黄仁俊倚靠着的桌子上。“谢谢哥哥……”黄仁俊刚要侧着回头向哥哥讨吻，李马克的手指就拉开他挂在大腿根上的蕾丝内裤，顺着臀部的线条，往后穴摸索去。黄仁俊的声音顿时颤抖到软了下去，习惯承欢的小穴照常接受着手指的戳弄。男人平时用来握麦克的手指正在他会阴和小穴间来回挑逗，就好像他在舞台上的游刃有余一样，黄仁俊只能无措地扣着男友的校服外套，像猫咪一样一声声地撒娇呻吟着。

黄仁俊软到在深蓝色的校服外套上，他能从上面闻到灰尘与马克身上的味道混合产生出的奇妙味道。他的身体已经兴奋到快要接近高潮了，大脑却能又神游到了很远的空白之地，他想起马克哥第一次亲他的时候，似乎就是在李马克家后院的杂物间里。

当时的马克哥说，说……“仁俊啊，这么舒服吗？”李马克的声音又把他拉回到了现实里，他艰难的侧回头看去，只能隐隐约约看见他的哥哥身上象征着成熟标志的宽厚肩膀和肌肉。

李马克正痴迷地看着黄仁俊的身体，他为自己的小男友的一切入迷。那个平日里娇纵的少年，此刻正柔弱地躺在他的校服上，可怜又可爱地小喘着气，一切都好像在昭示着，这个男孩从头到尾都属于着自己。

“哥哥……放进来……”被情欲灼烧到红了眼角的男孩，无助地向后伸着手，似乎是摸索到那根能够给他带来极乐体验的巨物。李马克很快就回过神来，他低头吻了吻弟弟额头上的薄汗，在黄仁俊晃神的同时，迅速将硬物顶到了底。

“啊……”黄仁俊顿时叫了出声来，痛感和满足感同时溢满他整个心房。但他又好乖好乖，温热的内壁全身心地接纳着李马克，让李马克忍不住舒服的吸气，咬牙，加速在黄仁俊体内律动了起来。

“仁俊，我的仁俊……好乖，你好乖。”李马克一边在小狐狸的体内恶劣地加速抽插着，一边又温柔至极地舔舐着黄仁俊圆圆的耳垂。而黄仁俊只能湿着眼眶，在体内快感一波一波拍上他的心脏时，软软地喊“哥哥”。

 

他记起来了，十三岁的李马克，当时眼睛里只有同样幼小的他。

“仁俊，哥哥一定会娶你的。”  
“我们一起长大，好不好？”

“好啊。”十二岁的小狐狸，抱住小狮子的手臂。

果然是天生的骗爱高手啊。

 

END


End file.
